


A Collection of KaiMark Moments

by Love_U



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_U/pseuds/Love_U
Summary: A collection of KaiMark stories from real moments.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT)
Kudos: 45





	1. The one where Mark encouraged LuKai being bros for his peace of mind

**Author's Note:**

> Very very short drabble which I wrote in like 15 minutes because I couldn’t sleep and wanted to contribute to KaiMark.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

> Lucas and Jongin were sitting side by side on the couch.
> 
> “Like brothers,” Mark had said. It was only later that he realized how desperately he wanted it to be true.

He had blurted it out without thinking.

What he said only registered once he saw the look of utter shock on Lucas’ face. The youngest had frozen from where he sat beside Jongin, eyes wide with the kind of hopeful disbelief Mark knew he still sported every time he looked at the older male.

“Like brothers,” Mark had said. It was only later that he realized how desperately he wanted it to be true.

The elder turned his head to study Lucas, but the other male was still too busy staring at Mark to notice. Once the surprise wore of, though, Mark could see how pleased his long-time friend was with the comparison. And he couldn’t blame him. After all, who wouldn’t be?

But then Jongin rejected the idea, and Mark’s heart couldn’t help but twist in his chest. He wanted to ask Jongin then why he didn’t consider Lucas as a brother, if it was because he saw Lucas as something more.

Mark didn’tlive under a rock. He knew fans would eventually ship members together, knew that eventually Jongin’s ship with Taemin or Baekhyun would grow stronger or maybe he would be shipped with another member. Mark knew. He just... wasn’t prepared for the reality of it. Before, it had been enough to know that he would be in the same group as the people he had always looked up to. Before.

Now, he desperately tried to push the tweets about LuKai from his mind. Oh, Mark knew about KaiMark, saw all the tweets about him and Jongin being good brothers. And it was... unfair. Was it because of the gap in age? Experience? Did he not look like enough of a man for Jongin? Too cute to be considered?

Mark frowned as he stared at the picture displayed on his phone.

He missed Jongin.


	2. The one where Jongin cried and only Mark noticed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He noticed that the older male was more emotional tonight, but he didn’t expect the tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story of a certain moment. Hope you enjoy!

[The one where Jongin cried and only Mark noticed](https://twitter.com/jjpmarkau/status/1197914369914310656?s=21)

Jongin was tearing up.

Mark eyed the older idol at his side, inwardly berating himself for not noticing it sooner. Jongin was turned away from the other members, away from the crown, and towards Mark’s general direction. He’d like to think it was because Jongin was comfortable with showing him his emotions.

It was the hard swallow that did it. Before he knew, Mark already had a hand on the other’s jacket sleeve. Though meant to bring comfort, the action brought a deeper frown on Jongin’s lips.

Mark dared bring his hand lower and squeezed.

He released Jongin’s hand quickly, as though burned, but the last thing he wanted was to bring attention to the emotions the other was trying so desperately to hide. Jongin wouldn’t like that.

The blue-haired man appreciatively patted his back. Mark didn’t turn to check if he was okay, and Jongin didn’t look at him either. Still, it seemed like Jongin had relaxed, somewhat.

No one noticed what had transpired.

It warmed Mark’s heart just a little.


End file.
